La sangre detrás de Vongola
by Fericii
Summary: Todas las familias tienen secretos y Vongola no es la excepción. Esta cerca el cumpleaños de Tsuna y cosas extrañas empiezan a ocurrir. Cuando la sangre llama y no puedes ignorarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y espero que disfruten la historia.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, (lamentablemente )**

 **ATENCION: este fic tiene spoilers si no has leído el manga**

 **Sin más disfruten la historia.**

 **/**

 **La sangre llama y no hay manera de ignorarla.**

Era un día normal en Namimori y el Décimo Vongola todavía no despertaba de su sueño. Su tutor, un bebe que a simple vista parecía inofensivo para las personas que no lo conocian, ya tenía en su mano una pistola apuntando hacia la cabeza de su alumno.

"Despierta Dame-Tsuna" dijo Reborn justo antes de que disparar y la bala rosara una parte de la cara del muchacho, lo cual provoco que se levantara tan rápido que se callera a un lado de su cama de cabeza.

"hiiii…., Reborn eso es peligroso, además ¿por qué tan temprano?, hoy no hay clases" Tsuna se estaba sobando la cabeza

"Eh recibido una carta del noveno, en una semana será tu cumpleaños número 16 y quiere verte antes" dijo Reborn

"Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué quiere verme?" Tsuna se levantó y se estiro, el ex-arcobaleno solo se subió al escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su alumno, dirigiendo su vista a al ventana.

"Tsuna, no sé qué sea lo que noveno te quiera decir, pero dijo que no podía dejarte ir a otro lado que no fuera la casa, hasta que llegara" dijo ocultando su rostro con la sombra de su sombrero.

"¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿PORQUE?!" derepente otro disparo roso otro lado de su cara.

"Tsuna, será mejor que te apures para desayunar" dijo mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se iba a la cocina donde Nana ya tendría un banquete para desayunar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su alumno llena de intriga.

El castaño se quedó pensando, esto era algo serio, su tutor nunca lo había llamado sin su apodo, y esto sería algo que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que llegase su abuelo y le resolviera sus dudas.

Reborn estaba preocupado, no tenía una súper intuición como todos los jefes de la familia Vongola, pero era algo extraño lo que se escribía además en la carta el Noveno. Pero siendo órdenes de la cabeza actual de la Vongola no podía dejarlas a un lado.

En el desayuno estaban Lambo eh I-pin jugando con Füta, Bianchi estaba experimentando con nuevos métodos para hacer que la comida se volviera venenosa y Reborn que solo estaba comiendo unos fideos. Al poco tiempo llego el cielo, ya bañado y vestido, se sentó en la mesa para empezar a desayunar lo que Nana le estaba sirviendo cuando Reborn empezó a hablar.

"Mamá, llegaron estos boletos para ir 2 semanas de vacaciones en un crucero, para ti, Bianchi y los niños, pero se van a tener que ir hoy" dijo tendiéndole los boletos

"Ohh, un viaje que divertido suena, tengo que ir a preparar todo, niños vengan a ayudarme" Nana se había ido de la habitación seguida por los niños, dejando solos a Tsuna y Bianchi con Reborn.

"Mi amado, siempre procurando que nos divirtamos, ¿Por qué tu no vienes también y te relajas?" Bianchi lo estaba abrasando

"Por qué no vas a ayudar a Mamá, Bianchi" dijo Reborn zafándose del abraso y cayendo en el asiento donde había permanecido casi todo el desayuno.

Bianchi se levano y se retiró, pero no sin antes pensar que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir.

 _"¿Qué estas planeando Reborn? ¿Qué es tan importante como para sacar a Nana san de la casa?"_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Tsuna tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que era lo que su abuelito Timoteo quería y que era tan importante para dejar a todos los demás afuera, porque, él no era tan tonto, sabía que Reborn había hecho eso porque algo más grande iba a ocurrir, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Qué otra cosa más grande que enfrentarse a Vindice puede pasar?, acaso sería otra vez la sucesión, convertirse oficialmente en el 10 capo de la familia más grande y poderosa del mundo. O tendría otra misión mucho más importante que realizar por órdenes del noveno.

Cualquier cosa, estaba seguro que no sería sencillo y al contrario sería muy peligroso, por el simple hecho de que el ex-arcobaleno del sol no sabía de qué se trataba tampoco.

/

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero prometo ir actualizando en el menor tiempo posible.**

 **Acepto quejas, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola personitas, les recomiendo que lean las notas del final. En fin, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

/

Vivo en un laberinto entre sombras en donde solo busco la paz de mi soledad.

Habían muchas dudas alrededor de lo que iba a ocurrir, él ex-arcobaleno estaba frustrado por que no sabía que era realmente lo que iba a ocurrir. La carta que Timoteo le mandase era tan clara como enigmática.  
" _Reborn:  
Te mando esta carta avisando que, como pronto será el cumpleaños de mi querido nieto Tsunayoshi, cosas extrañas le empezaran a suceder, la sangre está apunto de despertar, puede estar muy vulnerable, puede ser peligroso tanto para los habitantes de la casa, como para mi propio nieto, reúne a sus guardianes, yo tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible para aclarar algunas cosas.  
Cuida de mi nieto mientras, confió en ti Reborn.  
Timoteo di Vongola_"

¿Qué era lo que le iba a pasar a su alumno que podía ser tan peligroso?, y ¿Qué secretos tendría la sangre del heredero Vongola?, esas y más preguntas sin respuesta realmente lo frustraban. Sus guardianes no tardarían en llegar, se tendrían que quedar toda esa semana a hacer guardia y a acompañarlo.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna subió a su habitación y se dedicó a tratar de hacer los deberes de la escuela, pero cuando estaba leyendo el segundo problema se sintió un poco mareado, pero realmente no le preocupo tanto, ya que se lo atribuyo a que no durmió lo suficiente ya que su tutor lo despertó de una manera nada dulce.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un alvino, que fue directamente a donde se encontraba su jefe."-¡Decimo!, me quedare con usted lo que sea necesario-"grito con mucho entusiasmo, con un puño levantado.

"-Gokudera, no esperaba que vinieras-"dijo el castaño volteando a ver a su autoproclamada mano derecha. Gokudera vio al décimo un poco más pálido de lo usual, esto le preocupo y le hizo tomar más enserio lo que Reborn le dijo a él y a los demás guardianes hacia menos de una hora.

Una hora antes

"-Dame-Tsuna no está del todo bien, no lo podemos dejar salir de la residencia Sawada, lo vigilaremos y lo cuidaran-"Se oía la voz de Reborn a través del celular, era una conversación compartida con los demás guardianes.

Cuando sonaron los teléfonos móviles, cada uno de los amigos y guadianés del Décimo se encontraban haciendo otras cosas; Gokudera Hayato estaba en ese entonces ordenando algunas dinamitas por tamaño, viendo nuevas maneras de defensa, mientras que Yamamoto Takeshi estaba ayudando a su viejo a preparar sushi de un encargo muy grande, Kyoya Hibari vigilaba a su adorada escuela desde el techo, entrenando en el club de box se encontraba Ryohei Sasagawa y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Chrome Dokuro ella estaba comprando comida en el supermercado.

"-¡¿Qué le ocurre al Decimo Reborn?!-"El guardián de la tormenta estaba alerta, estaba dispuesto a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir donde su adorado jefe.

"-Se quedaran en la residencia Sawada 2 semanas, le explicare lo demás cuando vengan aquí-" dijo Reborn, que a pesar de tener la voz de un bebé, se notaba la seriedad del asunto.

"-Sera otro juego interesante del niño, no tardare mucho en llegar-"después de decir esto Yamamoto colgó sin dar oportunidad a que alguien le contestara.

"-¡ESTO SERA EXTREMO! GOLPEARE A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSE A SAWADA-"lo dicho anteriormente dejo sordos por unos segundos a los demás que restaban en la conversación.

"-No seas estúpido cabeza de césped, estaré hay lo más rápido posible-"Gokudera abandono la conversación después de decir esto al igual que Ryohei ignorando el insulto.

"-Estaré cerca, solo quiero una pelea contigo bebé-"y sin más, el terror de Namimori colgó su teléfono y se acostó en el techo de la escuela.

"-Llegare pronto-"contesto Chrome, que a lo largo de toda la conversación solo se dedicó a oír.

"-Se precavida Chrome, realmente no se a que nos enfrentamos-"respondió él ex-arcobaleno para dejar el teléfono.

Chrome sabia a que se refería el tutor de su "boss"*, y tan pronto dejo la conversación con sus compañeros, mando un mensaje de texto al que alguna vez fue un dolor de cabeza para Tsuna y sus amigos.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto.**

 **Las frases de hasta arriba, prometo que tendrán más sentido mientras avanza la historia.**

 **Tratare de ir mejorando con el tiempo, y quiero agradecerles sus comentarios han sido de mucha ayuda. Subire los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.**

 ***Chrome le dice boss o jefe a Tsuna, pero preferí el primero, se escucha mas pro, así como Gukudera le dice Judime o Décimo, pero igual se me hace más fácil escribir Decimo, si quieren que lo cambie o que aclare alguna otra cosa, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.***

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola personitas del internet. Aquí le dejo otro capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

/

Él más fuerte prevalecerá

Nana Sawada estaba terminando de arreglar sus maletas para es viajé de dos semanas a lo desconocido, cuando de repente oyó como alguien llegaba a su casa y subía muy rápido las escaleras. Ella solo hecho un pequeño vistazo afuera de su recámara para ver a quien se debía tanto escándalo. Vio pasar al amigo de su hijo, aquel que siempre le llamaba "Décimo" en vez del nombre que ella le puso, y lo vio desparecer detrás de la puerta que conducía al cuarto de su hijo.

Una vez que término de empacar sus cosas, bajo las maletas a la entrada dejando a los niños jugar por un rato en su habitación. Cuando se dispuso a volver por las escaleras, el tutor de su hijo estaba bloqueando el paso.  
"-Reborn kun, ¿necesitas algo?-"dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de ocultar todo el peso que cargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin obtener mucho éxito ante el asesino número uno del mundo.

"-Mamá Sawada, todo lo que él hizo o vaya a hacer, sólo lo hace para que estés a salvo-" dijo manteniendo la vista en Nana, ella sólo cambió de e precio a una más sería.  
Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de ignorar lo que su hijo y esposo hacían, tenía una venda en los ojos la cual no quería quitarse, y no fue hasta que Vindince o esas momias como ella las nombro, atacaron a su familia en U propia casa.

Realmente quiso creer que eso había sido una pesadilla, que lo que el doctor le dijo fuera cierto, que había sido unas alucinaciones, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que eso realmente había sucedido.

Nana Sawada no era tan distraída como siempre aparentaba, ella sabía que su hijo iba a enfrentarse a algo y por el simple miedo a los daños colaterales, la alejarían de su mayor tesoro.  
Los ojos de esa mujer empezaron a humedecerse y empezaron a caer delicada lágrimas a través de su cara

"-Lo sé, pero soy su madre, soy yo la que siempre le trata de expresar que todo está bien, pero al final termina lastimado de una u otra forma-" dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal entre sollozo.  
Reborn bajo la mirada, sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser la vida de Nana, sin embargo tenía que mantener su carácter frente a Tsuna, porque si la cabeza caía, los demás lo harían.  
Por qué Reborn sabía que Nana, era la verdadera fuerza detrás de la décima generación Vongola.

En ese instante se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, se oían murmullos afuera, y Nana lo único que hizo fue limpiarse la cara con una de sus mangas y poner su mejor cara, no quería hacer esperar a los amigos de su hijo, así que solo se volteo, ya que la puerta de la entrada estaba justamente atrás, y abrió la puerta.

"-BUENOS DÍAS MAMÁ SAWADA, VENGO A PROTEGER A SU HIJO AL EXTREMO-"fue lo que el guardian del sol le grito a su madre para luego ir corriendo al cuarto de Tsunayoshi, los demás más calmados, saludaron a la mamá de su jefe como era propio.

"-Buenos días señora Sawada, venimos a visitar a Tsuna-"dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa en el rostro; Nana sabía que su hijo había hecho que cambiara de opinión sobre saltar del techo de la escuela y desde entonces empezó su amistad. Y detrás de él con el uniforme de la escuela y en una manga el indicativo de que era el terror de Namimori, con los brazos cruzados, saludo con un simple quejido y volteando a otro lado.

"-Claro, pasen, quédense el tiempo que quieran-"dijo asiéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar por la puerta, y justo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, vio a una chica acercándose corriendo, le parecía muy curioso el parche que tenía en el ojo. La muchacha de pelo morado, con voz muy queda, que hasta Nana tuvo que poner más atención a lo que decía.

"-Soy Dokuro Chrome, soy amiga de Boss-"solo se quedó en la puerta esperando la respuesta de Nana.

"-Eres muy linda, pasa, el cuarto de Tsu kun es subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha-"dijo Nana dejándola pasar de la misma manera que al otro muchacho.

"-Gracias, con permiso-"y Chrome se fue corriendo escaleras arriba un poco roja por el comentario de la mamá de boss.

Reborn seguía a un lado de las escaleras viendo la fortaleza de esa mujer, nadie mejor pudo haber sido la mamá de Dame-Tsuna.

"-Cuiden de mi hijo, por favor-"esas palabras fueron lanzadas al viento, sin embargo Reborn las pudo escuchar con toda claridad. El hitman número uno del mundo estaba sonriendo, los guardianes tenían toda la confianza que necesitaban de ella.

Pero nada más los podía preparar para lo que vendría a continuación.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció? Lo estoy haciendo mucho de emoción ¿no?, pero verán me gusto este capítulo de lo que de verdad ve Mami Sawada, y que realmente ella sabe mas cosas de lo que aparenta.**

 **Me motivan sus comentarios, y además me gusta dejar un poco de suspenso, para que se emocionen más.**

 **Ya el próximo capítulo estará más interesante, lo prometo.**

 **Los quiere Fericii. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola personitas del internet. Aquí esta otro capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

 **/**

La verdad os hará libres

Casi todos los guardianes estaban en el cuarto de Tsuna, mamá había pasado a su habitación a dejar unos bocadillos y a despedirse, Tsuna le dio un abrazo y Nana le correspondió, ella confiaba plenamente en su hijo y todos sus amigos.

"-Suerte Tsu kun, recuerda lo valiente que eres-"dijo mamá Sawada yéndose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, a algunos presente esa reacción de la señora no les sorprendió en lo absoluto, pero esa frase confundió a Tsuna, ¿Qué era lo que su madre realmente sabia? O ¿fue una simple frase que dijo a modo de despedida? Sea como sea, no le daría tantas vueltas, no porque no quisiera si no por lo que estaba a punto de venir no le daría oportunidad de otra cosa.

"-¿Se siente bien Décimo?-" dijo Gokudera muy preocupado al ver a su jefe, no había pasado ni media hora de que llegase a la habitación, y el estado de su jefe iba empeorando.

Desde que su guardián de la tormenta se encontraba en la habitación, el dolor de cabeza iba aumentando muy lentamente, eso era lo que más lo frustraba, cuando creía que se había ya acostumbrado al dolor este aumentaba más, era como su le fueran clavando un cuchillo muy lentamente en su cabeza.

Sus guardianes ya habían notado como Tsuna iba empalideciendo más al paso del tiempo, pero Tsuna no decía nada, no quería preocupar a nadie, y los demás solo se podían quedar viendo como el décimo Vongola comiendo unas cuantas mordida de los bocadillos que Nana había preparado antes de irse.

Todos se sentían impotentes, querían respuestas y las querían ahora.

"-Dame-Tsuna deja de mentir-"de la nada apareció Reborn parándose en la cabeza de su alumno, haciendo que este se golpeara contra la mesa.

"-Habla rápido bebé, tengo cosas más importantes que cuidar a unos herbívoros-"dijo Kyoya sacando sus tonafas.

"-Calma, calma, Reborn san va a hablar-"el friki del baseball parecía calmado, pero estaba igual de nervioso que todos, no se veía bien su amigo.

Reborn se bajó de la cabeza de Tsuna y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa para no darle la espalda a nadie.

"-Recibí una carta de Noveno, diciendo que las sangre de Tsuna estaba por despertar, no sé qué consecuencias pueda traer-"dijo muy serio, él hitman numero uno estaba confundido y por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo reaccionar a una situación así.

"-¡Hiii…! ¡¿Cómo que mi sangre?!,¡¿Cómo que no sabes las consecuencias?!, ¡¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí?!- dijo el Décimo Vongola, agarrándose la cabeza muy exageradamente.

"-Me voy-"solo se vio como el guardián de la nube se levantaba y salía por la ventana. Los demás no hicieron el esfuerzo por retenerlo, ya que sabían cuál sería el resultado.

"-Cálmate Dame-Tsuna-"Reborn le estaba apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza, y por consiguiente su alumno solo lanzo otro pequeño grito, para después quedarse quieto en su lugar.

"-¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna?-"Yamamoto estaba preocupado y no pudo evitar preguntar, vio como el cielo lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

"-Me siento un poco cansado…"- no quería decir que le empezaba a doler todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le molestaba cada vez más, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan demás solo por él. Pero sus amigos no eran estúpidos, su jefe se veía más y más pálido a cada minuto que pasaba, y eso claramente no era normal para nadie.

Una bala paso rosándole la cara, si no fuera por tratar de esconder todo el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir, hubiera gritado.

"-Te dije que no mientas, o si no yo mismo me encargare de acabar tu sufrimiento-"Reborn no había dejado de apuntarle con una pistola en su cara, Tsuna solo bajo la mirada y soltó otra bocanada de aire, tenía la intención de levantarse, pero cuando lo intento, su visión se empezó a oscurecer.

"-No me siento bien-"fue un simple susurro, antes de que cayera directo al suelo, pero justo antes de tocar el piso fue alcanzado por su mano derecha.

"-SAWADA; DÉCIMO; TSUNA; BOSS-"fue lo último que pudo oír el Décimo Vongola antes de entregarse a la inconciencia.

 **/**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, se pone más interesante.**

 **No desesperen les dejare un pequeño adelanto de la historia a continuación, y yo creo que para hacerlo más de emoción lo subiere en un día o dos.**

 **Adelanto:**

" _-¿Quién eres?-"pregunto un poco confundido, lo último que recordaba antes de llegar a ese lugar era a sus guardianes gritando por que se había desmayado._

 _Sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera rompiendo de a poco_

" _-¿Eso importa realmente?, deberías preocuparte por ti Tsunayoshi-"_

 **Muahahahaha. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, me han dado ánimos de continuar esta historia.**

 **Los quiere Fericii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amiguitos del internet, gracias por esperar, sé que es muy tarde pero aquí esta lo que prometí, ¿Se revelaran secretos esta vez?, quédense a descubrirlo.**

 **/**

El prosperar o perecer depende de ti, Vongola Décimo.

El noveno llego lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró a la deciden la de los Sawadas, se podía aprecian un aura poco pesada, sabía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible, pero por su agenda sumamente apretada no lo pudo.

Toco a la puerta, esta fue abierta por Reborn  
"-Nono, necesitamos respuestas, AHORA-" se oía un tono un poco desesperado en su voz.

"-Reúne a todos en el lugar donde se encuentra mi nieto-" dijo mientras pasaba, él podía sentir como alguien lo observaba. Sería su imaginación, pensó, pero realmente el guardián de la nube lo estaba observando, desde otro lado en el que esperaba que no hiciera nada sospechoso.

Todos reunidos en la habitación del cielo, el cual se encontraba acostado, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba temblando debido a una fiebre que su guardiana de la niebla tratase de bajar si éxito alguno.  
"-Nono, ¿qué le pasa e exactamente a Tsuna?-" dijo Reborn una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos.

Timoteo lanzo un suspiro al ver el estado de su nieto, se culpaba a si mismo por no haber llegado antes.  
"-Este es un secreto, muy bien guardado de generación en generación de Vongola, la sangre de Vongola esta terminando de despertar-" dijo sin más.

Reborn estaba preocupado por la salud física y mental de su alumno, más que Vongola fuera a perder a su heredero.  
Tsuna era un hombre valiente, independiente de la llama de la última voluntad, pelearía por cualquiera y daría su vida por ello, y al ex-arcobaleno le quedo claro eso el día que su maldición se rompió. Por qué a pasar de no reconocerlo abiertamente, ya que no era muy su estilo, lo veía como a su igual, como un hijo y como un líder.

"-¿Cómo es eso de que la sangre o eso?, ¿Décimo estará bien?-" Gokudera era al que se le notaban más las pequeñas bolsas en sus ojos. El guardián de la tormenta se quedó toda la noche velando a su jefe, esperando que despertara de su inconciencia.

Despues de que él Décimo se desmayara, empezó a tener fiebre y a susurrar cosas, y a gritar otras, no se entendia lo que decía, eran palabras sueltas, y lo que lograba escuchar su guardian de la niebla y de la tormenta era como, sangre, pelea, dolor, poder, sed, entre otras.

Debes en cuando daba gritos, o más bien chillidos muy fuertes, la condición de Tsuna empeoraba más y más, y realmente nadie sabía qué hacer, lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que Timoteo llegara.

"-Mi nieto se está enfrentando a un proceso que todos los jefes de la Vongola han pasado, la sangre de los jefes es diferente a la de las personas normales, y digamos que su propia sangre está probando a Tsuna-"Nono seguía viendo a su nieto el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba temblando un poco. Parecia que se calmaba unos instantes y luego volvia a empezar a temblar.

"-Entonces Tsuna está en otra prueba, pero el niño (refiriéndose a Reborn) dijo que nos necesitaba porque era peligroso para las demás personas-"dijo Yamamoto, estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero alavés desconcertado, triste y culpable, porque alguien como Tsuna tenía que sufrir tanto, ya de por si el sacrifico muchas cosas para ayudarlo a él y a los demás, la lluvia le frustraba toda esa situación.

"-Tiene razón Reborn, ahora mi nieto esta acostado y "dormido", pero se van a presentar situaciones en las que su propia sangre lo reten a hacer cosas inimaginables, las cuales puede poner en peligro a los demás, por eso lo deben cuidar-"dijo Nono

Todos estaban más confundidos que nunca, no entendían a que se refería el noveno y sus dudas iban creciendo más y más.

"-Timoteo, si Dame-Tsuna no pasa lo prueba, ¿Qué pasara?-a pesar de que Reborn ya sabía la respuesta, quería oírla del jefe actual. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta del Noveno.

El abuelito de Tsuna cerró los ojos para decir lo que pensaba esto, era una cruda realidad, y a pesar de que su nieto hubiera superado todas las pruebas hasta ahora, tenía una más, enfrentarse a su propia herencia. Su propio cuerpo lo pondría en diferentes situaciones, como cuando logro cambiar los guantes por la versión X, pero eso apenas fue una pequeñísima parte.

-"Morira"-

/

 **¿Qué les pareció?, Divertido, emocionante o le pareció aburrido y consideran ustedes que debería dedicarme a otra cosa. Bueno lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado, créanme que lo hago con todo el cariño.**

 **Creí que hoy era miércoles, pero resulta que no.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias o preguntas, deberás me alegran mucho mi día.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amiguetes. Mucho tiempo ¿No?, pues yo ya los extrañaba.**

 **Trate de que este capítulo fuera lo más largo para compensar mi ausencia.**

 **Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo. Disfruten el capítulo.**

/

Nadie entendía a que se refería el noveno con lo que Tsuna tenía que enfrentar. Pero todos estaban conscientes de que la vida de su querido jefe y amigo pendía de un hilo.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que el Noveno abandono la residencia Sawada, no sin antes decirles que mantuvieran muy bien vigilado a su nieto.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Tsuna todo era un lio, estaba consciente de que se había desmayado, pero en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación grande, en tonos rojos con cavados en dorados, había una cama con un dintel y pudo apreciar que en la cabecera estaba el escudo de los Vongola.

"-Bienvenido Tsunayoshi, o debería llamarte Decimo Vongola-"oyó como una voz que si no reconocía de quien era, sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, no podía ver de dónde venía la voz.

"-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás?-"pregunto en voz alta él cielo Vongola, estaba revisando con la mirada cada centímetro de la habitación, pero no veía a nadie, tampoco podía ver bocinas ni cámaras.

"-¿Acaso no sabes quién eres tú mismo?, vaya que eres idiota, no entiendo cómo es que tanta gente te puede seguir, no entiendo porque tú vas a ser el jefe de una mafia tan importante como Vongola-"enfrente del cielo apareció un muchacho idéntico a él, la única diferencia es que él estaba en su modo hiper.

"-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Eres un clon?-"grito con mucha fuerza Tsuna, alejándose un poco de aquel muchacho.

"-Sí que eres un idiota, yo soy la última voluntad de todos los jefes de la Vongola-"mientras decía esto cambiaba la imagen de su cuerpo por todos los jefes, hasta llegar a la imagen de Giotto, el primer jefe.

"-¿Pri-primo?-"Tsuna estaba nervioso no sabía realmente que estaba ocurriendo, quería despertar de ese mal sueño.

"-Idiota-"dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un golpe un poco fuerte en la cabeza.

"-Te lo repetiré una vez más, yo soy la última voluntad, soy el legado que Giotto di Vongola dejo a sus sucesores-"aquella persona con cuerpo de primo se había ido a sentar a una silla que se encontraba en la habitación.

"-¿La llama de la última voluntad tiene conciencia?-"el Décimo se había acercado a aquel hombre en la habitación, tenía muchas preguntas, y realmente no sabía con cual debería haber empezado, talvez por la de cómo se sale de ahí.

"-Vaya, por lo menos tienes una neurona que trabaja bien-"estaba a punto de bostezar, pero el cielo lo agarro de la ropa de una manera muy brusca y lo acerco a él.

"-No soy ningún idiota, y será mejor que me respondas si no…-"Tsunayoshi aflojo el agarre, se percató que no le podía hacer nada.

"-Jaja, me impresionas, retienes mucho tu verdadera personalidad, tienes miedo de los demás-"estaba riendo, o eso parecía, el décimo en el fondo sabía que en parte era verdad, su inseguridad lo había convirtió en un bueno para nada.

"-Bien, te contare una historia divertida, bueno por lo menos para mí-"le señalo una silla que estaba vacía, la cual Tsuna agarro y acerco hasta quedar justo enfrente de "primo", pero su actitud le recordaba mucho a Byakuran.

"-Muy bien Tsunayoshi, en tu sangre corre una historia llena de muerte, destrucción y sangre derramada, ¿Te has preguntado de donde surgió la llama de la última voluntad?-"el clon de Giotto estaba sonriendo, tenía muchas ganas de que esa explicación terminara para empezar la tortura.

Tsuna nunca se había preguntado eso, para él era sorprendente, y se preguntaba cómo funcionaba pero nunca como fue el origen de la llama que le ayudo a pasar todas las pruebas.

"-No, claro que no, pues veras Giotto antes de conocer al jefe de la familia Simon, era un muchacho común y corriente, sin conocimiento de las llamas, digamos que era como tú, pero un poco más inteligente-"suspiro, no dejaba de ver al joven de cabello castaño que estaba enfrente de él, tenía la mirada perdida, si lo había perdido.

"-Bueno no me queda otra-"y chasqueo los dedos, de repente Tsuna pudo sentir la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Vindince le mostro los recuerdos de la familia Simon.

"Estaba viendo a un joven Giotto caminando por la calle con G, que en ese entonces era su amigo, de repente una chica venia corriendo de frente.

"-¡CUIDADO!-"grito la muchacha, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando Giotto y G se querían quitar, la muchacha había chocado con ellos provocando que se cayeran todos.

"-Gomen'nasai*(perdón)-"dijo la muchacha levantándose, sobándose la cabeza para luego inclinarse.

"-No te preocupes, ¿no eres de aquí, verdad?-"pregunto Giotto mientras ayudab levantarse, sabía que lo que la muchacha había dicho era algún tipo de disculpa en una lengua asiática.

"-Hai, quiero decir sí, yo no ser aquí, yo Japón-"a la muchacha se le complicaba un poco el idioma, pero se hacía entender, además se notaba el asentó asiático.

"-Yo soy Giotto y él es mi amigo G, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-"esperaba que la muchacha entendiera su pregunta o por lo menos el contexto.

"-Watashi wa Nozomi-"se volvió a inclinar, Giotto solo sonrió, le causaban un poco de gracia las costumbres de su nueva amiga, y las palabras que usaba.

Ese era el inicio de una bella amistad, Nozomi fue la persona que impulso a Giotto a aprender ese idioma, para poder comunicarse mejor. Todos los días la pasaba con ella, tratando de mejorar cada vez más.

Un día en la noche, a Giotto se le había hecho tarde para ir a su casa, gran error, el lugar donde vivía no era el más seguro del mundo, pero no le quedó otra que tratar de llegar a su casa lo más rápido que podía.

"-Vaya, vaya. Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí muchachos-"de la oscuridad de un callejos salió un señor, no más grande que Giotto.

"-Carne fresca, danos lo que tengas y te dejaremos ir-"de la nada salieron otras 2 personas uno con un palo con clavos muy salidos y el otro con un cuchillo.

Lamentablemente Giotto no traía nada de dinero ni nada por el estilo que les pudiera dar a los ladrones para que no les hiciera nada.

"-Lo lamento, pero no traigo nada, pero mañana puedo traer algo-"sabía que los señores no lo iban a dejar ir tan fácil, estaba listo para correr cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo si aire.

"-Claro, no te preocupes, hay otras formas para pagar-"lo empezaron a golpear y a patear, Giotto no quería perder la conciencia, pero empezó a ver todo borroso.

"-Déjenlo en paz-"los golpes pararon de repente, lo cual agradeció, pero a la vez se preocupó más la alzar la mirada y ver de quien se trataba. Era su mejor amiga Nozomi.

"-Mira una preciosura de mujer, no te han dicho que es peligroso estar sola tan tarde-"uno de los muchachos se fue acercando lentamente con intenciones no tan buenas.

"-No acercarte más, si no tu sufrir consecuencias-"Nozomi no se movió ni un centímetro, pero tampoco logro hacer retroceder a los señores.

"-Vamos, nos vamos a divertir mucho-"un ladrón la agarró del brazo, grabe error, de su frente nació una llama, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 3 muchachos estaban en el suelo inconscientes. La llama se había desvanecido de la frente de la asiática.

Nozomi se acercó lentamente a Giotto y lo ayudo a levantarse y se fueron caminando, Giotto se estaba recargando en su amiga, apenas lograba mantenerse consiente y no sabía si lo que había visto era una mala jugada de su cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa de Nozomi, lo dejo sentado en un sillón y fue a buscar a alguien en otra habitación.

"-Oh, ¿él es de quien siempre hablas Nozo san?, pobre, ayúdame a curarlo-"dijo un señor un poco extraño, traía una venda en los ojos y un corte de cabello un poco extraño.

Despues de que Giotto fuera curado y descansara un rato, el amanecer llego, cuando despertó, se acordaba un poco de lo que había pasado ayer. Lo habían golpeado, su amiga llego, una extraña llama, y un señor dándole de tomar un té que sabía horrible, pero se sentía mejor y muy descansado.

Cuando se reunió en la cocina, estaba su amiga y aquel señor sentados esperando su llegada.

"-Giotto, ¿Cómo estar tú?-"pregunto la Nozomi, quien se había levantado a ver las vendas del brazo, sin embargo Giotto la agarro de la cara y empezó a examinar su frente, estaba seguro de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

"-Joven Vongola, no fue un sueño lo que vio, se lo explicare, pero antes déjeme presentarme, me llamo Talbot, y mi sobrina me ha contado mucho sobre ti-"dijo invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando Giotto se fue a sentar, estaba dispuesto a oír una explicación, o más bien sentía que le debían una explicación por lo que vio.

"-Vera, en el mundo hay mucha gente extraordinaria, entre ellas está mi querida sobrina, ella tiene una maldición que le permite aumentar en gran medida sus habilidades, sin embargo eso no le quita lo malo de una maldición, mi sobrina morirá pronto si no logro pasar esta maldición a alguien que en verdad descubra su verdadero significado-"Talbot tenía la vista baja, agarrando la mano de su sobrina.

"-No preocuparte, yo soy fuerte y yo soy valiente y yo no morir tan fácil-"de repente se empezaron a oir golpes en la puerta, y gritos afuera.

"-Sal de ahí bruja, sé que estas hay-"seguían golpeando la puerta, Giotto reconoció las voces eran de los mismos que los habían atacado en la noche. Talbot había puesto algunos muebles en la puerta por que tenía la impresión de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Nozomi se levantó y estaba a punto de activar otra vez su habilidad, pero fue detenida por su tío.

"-Si lo haces una vez más morirás-"tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaría otra vez perder a alguien.

"-Lo sé, por eso, mi última voluntad será proteger a mis amigos, por favor Talbot, que mi sacrificio no sea en vano-"fue la última cosa que Giotto oyó de su mejor amiga Nozomi.

La batalla no fue muy rápida, logro que todos se calmaran y salieran huyendo, el lugar parecía un campo de guerra, había ruinas, y se podía ver como una Nozomi luchaba por mantenese en pie y como la llama de su frente estaba extinguiéndose.

Giotto había llegado lo más rápido posible, no hubo palabras, solo las lágrimas de un muchacho luchando por no salir.

Nozomi alzo su mano hasta alcanzar la frente de su mejor amigo y con su dedo índice marco la forma de una X, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, su llama se apagó, mientras en la frente de su amigo iba naciendo una pequeña llama. Se oyeron las campanadas de una iglesia cercana y la mano de Nozomi cayó sin vida. Giotto había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero ganado un recuerdo que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció?, Estaba llorando por este capítulo.**

 **A que no se esperaban a Talbot en la historia.**

 **Nozomi no aprendió a hablar bien italiano, pero la última frase la dijo perfectamente para su amigo Giotto.**

 **Otra cosa, Nozomi significa Esperanza, por eso me gusto ponerle ese nombre.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos. Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Disfruten este capítulo.**

/

El funeral de Nozomi, fue muy rápido, solo estaba Giotto, G y Talbot, Nozomi no tenía familia real, su tío no lo era realmente, por lo que se había enterado después, Talbot era parte de la maldición que atormento a su amiga.

"-Lamento lo ocurrido, de verdad quería parar la maldición, pero parece que he vuelto a fallar otra vez-"Talbot al decir esto golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que su mano empezó a sangrar.

"-Dígame, ¿en qué consiste la maldición?-"Giotto tenía los ánimos hasta el suelo, se sentía terrible, su amiga tuvo una maldición y nunca se lo había dicho. G que se encontraba ahí también, ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y no estaba tan perdido.

"-Verán, en esta maldición hay una persona perjudicada y una beneficiada, una le regala energía vital a la otra a través de la llama. Entre más peles con el poder de la llama, más energía consume-"todos estaban poniendo mucha atención a la explicación de Talbot, que solo había parado para tomar un poco de aire.

"-Nozomi la conocí en Japón, defendiendo a unos niños de una señora que los estaba amenazando con un cuchillo, me sorprendió mucho cuando uso la llama, yo solo eh conocido poca gente con habilidades como la suya, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, buscando aventura en todos lados, yo soy bueno con las herramientas y metales, y con ella se nos ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero un día nos metimos con gente que no debíamos, y nuestras vidas quedaron ligadas para siempre de una mala manera-"tenía la cabeza gacha, le enojaba recordar el día que los engañaron, jamás volvería a confiar en la gente tan fácil.

"-Nozomi cumplió su última voluntad gracias al poder de la llama y no pude evitar que ella te regalo su poder en el último instante-"Giotto no le sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, porque cuando sintió la mano de su amiga en su frente, sintió un enorme poder recorrer su cuerpo.

"-¿Giotto tendrá la misma maldición que Nozomi?-"pregunto G, que estaba preocupado que su amigo sufriera el mismo destino que su amiga.

"-No, la maldición acabo junto con Nozomi, pero debes entender algo, todos tus herederos que sean dignos de la llama tendrán que afrontar pruebas, y si logran pasar cada una serán dignos de usar su poder por completo.

"-Pienso que deberías nombrar esta habilidad Giotto, en honor a Nozomi-"dijo G un poco más aliviado, aunque sabía que eso daba pie a que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.

"-La llama de la última voluntad, que todos los que vallan a usar esta habilidad luchen como si fueran a morir-"sentencio Giotto.

Ahí fue cuando la visión de Tsuna volvió a donde estaba anteriormente, en la habitación sentado enfrente de "Giotto"

Había visto el sacrificio de Nozomi, como Giotto aceptaba ese poder y talvez cuando terminara todo iría a hablar con Talbot, bueno eso si pasaba la prueba.

"-Ves la verdadera intención de la llama de aquella chica, pero tus ancestros han corrompido su uso, han derramado sangre y buscado más poder, puedes decirme que eres diferente, pero lo mismo me han dicho una y otra vez, y la sangre de inocentes se sigue derramando solo por poder, por avaricia-"seguía viendo como el décimo dudaba de lo que iba a decir.

"-Lo sé, muchos te han mentido, y ¿por qué yo eh de ser diferente?, pero estoy dispuesto a pasar cualquier prueba por demostrarte que estas equivocada-"Tsuna tenía las manos hecha puño y en sus ojos podía ver su determinación.

"-¿Estás dispuesto a pelear como si fueras a morir como lo hice yo?-"la forma de la persona había cambiado a aquella muchacha por la que Giotto había llorado, Nozomi.

"-Estoy dispuesto a pelear a morir por mi familia-"dijo levantándose de la silla, sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

"-Bien dicho Vongola, tu primera prueba es enfrentarte a tu familia-"y dicho esto chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo, todo se volvió negro y volvió a su realidad. Se sentía cansado y le dolía todo, abrió los ojos en contra de su voluntad, no podía controlar su propio cuerpo.

En el interior de su cabeza oyó una voz.

"-Disfruta la prueba Tsunayoshi-"era la voz de Nozomi, hablando. El Décimo volvió a tratar de mover su cuerpo pero no podía, sentía el dolor más no podía gritar, ese era un horrible sueño.

"-Décimo, ha despertado-"grito lleno de alegría al ver como el su jefe parpadeaba y se movía de a poco hasta incorporarse en la cama. A sus demás guardianes que se encontraban en la casa les dio tiempo de reunirse y ver a su jefe sentado.

En la mente de Tsuna seguía luchando por poder mover un musculo de su cuerpo, poder decir algo, pero no podía, solo podía ver y oír como su cuerpo se movía y como alguien más estaba engañando a sus amigos.

"-Vaya, Gokudera, chicos, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por cuidarme-"Nozomi estaba tomando todo el control del Decimo líder. Había visto sus recuerdos, sabía cómo comportarse y como no.

"-Vaya, parece que noveno se equivocó, usted se ve mucho mejor "boss", la fiebre le bajo-"Chrome había puesto su mano en su frente para rectificar lo que veía.

"-Claro que si Nagi, me siento mucho mejor-"dicho esto el cuerpo de Tsuna se levantó y se estiro. En cambio los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo le había llamado Tsuna a Chrome, incluso la pelo morado, su jefe nunca la llamaba Chrome.

Una bala paso rosando el rostro del cielo, una bala que provenía del arma de Reborn, Nozomi movió el cuerpo que tenía en su control hacia el suelo, y fingió una cara de sorpresa, casi igual como el original Tsuna lo hubiera hecho.

"-¡HIII!, Reborn ¿por qué hiciste eso?-"pregunto tratando de fingir un lloriqueo, pero para el mejor hitman del mundo, era imposible de engañar.

Reborn no había dejado de apuntar el arma a su dame alumno, no soportaba la mala actuación de la cosa que estuviera controlando al cielo.

"-Dejate de actuaciones baratas, ¿Quién eres?-"Reborn estaba hablando serio, quería respuestas y las obtendría de una manera u otra.

Tsuna se levantó y empezó a reír, era una risa como de burla.

"-Vaya, vaya, quería que esto fuera más divertido, pero parece que un bebé me ha descubierto, mereses una paleta-"otra bala roso el rostro de Tsuna, sin embargo este ni se inmuto.

"-¿Décimo?-"Gokudera había susurrado, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Nozomi y el verdadero Tsuna oyeran.

"-Eres igual de tonto que Tsunayoshi, y eso solo se cura con la muerte-"la llama de su jefe se había activado por sí sola, sería el fin de la tormenta.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué le pasara a Gokudera?, ¿Cuál será la verdadera intención de Nozomi? ¿Habrá algo más fresco que una lechuga?, esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, suposiciones, preguntas, todo me gusta y me hacen pasar un buen rato.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola personitas del internet, aquí les dejo otro capítulo con mucho amor para todos ustedes.**

 **Encontré una canción que me encanto y que para mi va super bien con la historia, se llama UVERworld Jap Ichioku Bun No Ichi No Shousetsu, dejare el link de la canción y el de la letra en ingles mi perfil, espero que les guste.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

/

Todos se habían sorprendido por cómo es que el décimo había activado su propia llama si la ayuda de las pastillas o las balas. No sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, acaso su jefe no era su jefe.

"-¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas Hayato?, de ver correr sangre y que el idiota de Tsunayoshi no pueda hacer nada-"Nozomi en el cuerpo del cielo se iba acercando lentamente, oía como Tsuna gritaba, y veía como la tormenta se quedaba en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Nozomi, la lluvia intervino, poniéndose en una técnica ofensiva con la espada entre su amigo y la tormenta.

"-Lamentablemente no te podre dejar hacer eso-"él muchacho no tenía la intención de moverse, no quería que su amigo Tsuna se manchara las manos de sangre por ser controlado por otra persona.

Y otra bala más roso el rostro del joven Vongola, este ni se molestó en voltear, solo sonreía por la situación, estaba consiente que la familia del joven decimo había pasado muchas más pruebas que todas las anteriores familias, pero se sentía muy confiada, puesto ya se había enfrentado a cada uno de los jefes hasta ahora.

"-Si sigues así bebé, terminaras disparándole en la cara al heredero Vongola-"se veía como un hilo de sangre salía de una de las mejilla del castaño.

"-No eres mi Dame-alumno, y con tal de que siga respirando, puedo hacer lo que quiera con tigo-"a todos sintieron un escalofrió en las palabras tan frías y serias del hitman, nunca habían visto esa determinación en el bebé.

Nozomi no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, realmente al tutor de ese estúpido no le importaba la integridad física de su alumno. O tal vez eso solo era una técnica para hacer que me sintiera débil.

"-Tsh-"fue lo único que alcanzar a decir cuando sintió como una cuerda la estaba envolviendo, era Nagi con una ilusión. De verdad creían que con una ilusión tan débil y unas simples amenazas la iban a derrotar. Las cuerdas se iban enrollando cada vez más en su cuerpo, apretando cada vez que se movía.

"-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?, ¿acaso tienen miedo de lastimarse? ¿o le tienen más miedo a lastimar a su adorado jefe?-"Nozomi seguía retando a los guardianes tenía un plan bajo la manga, y quería usarlo.

Sintió como recibía un golpe de parte del guardián del sol, el cual no uso todo su poder para herir a su amigo.

"-EL ESTUPIDO ERES TU, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO, TE GOLPEARE AL EXTREMO-"Ryohei estaba en una posición de defensa, los puños arriba esperando un ataque del cielo, el cual nunca llego.

"-EL CABEZA DE CESPED TIENE RAZON, EL DECIMO ES MAS PODEROSO QUE TU-"grito también Gokudera con un par de dinamitas en las manos.

"-El omnívoro no se dejaría vencer tan fácil como tu basura-"por la ventana había entrado la nube, traía sus tonafas afuera, y se apresuró a golpear el estómago del décimo que seguía amarrado. Este solo se dobló y se veían unas cuantas hebras de sangre salir de su boca, pero esta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"-Jajaja, bueno, porque no me acompañan todos ustedes a mi mundo-"dijo deshaciéndose muy fácil de las ilusiones de la niebla y chasqueando sus dedos.

Ese era su plan reunir a casi todos sus guardianes en un mismo lugar, dejar que pensaran que ella no era rival para nadie y luego invertir los papeles.

Todo se volvió negro para todos, exactamente como le había ocurrido a Tsuna cuando se desmayó pero en lugar de llegar a la habitación donde antes se encontraba el cielo platicando con Nozomi, llegaron a un lugar obscuro, solo tenía una luz que alumbraba una parte de aquel extraño lugar.

"-¿Dónde estamos?-"pregunto Yamamoto quien trataba de moverse pero se dio cuenta que tenía cadenas en sus brazos y piernas. Se dio cuenta que sus demás amigos no estaban mucho mejor que él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue no ver al bebé, sino un señor con traje y unas patillas muy singulares.

Enfrente de ellos apareció una muchacha de más menos su edad y pelo lacio, color negro muy muy largo.

"-Bienvenidos, pónganse cómodos para la función-"de la nada apareció Tsuna en medio de aquella habitación, se veía cansado y pálido.

"-¡Decimo, Boss, Tsuna, Sawada!-"gritaron los guardianes del cielo, mas este no les hacía caso, porque si estaban justo enfrente.

"-Jeje, debo mencionar que Dame-Tsuna no los puede ver, ni oír-"nadie sabía que tenía planeada esa mujer, que les iba a hacer y que le iban a hacer a su amigo.

"-Decimo, soy yo, su mano derecha-"Gokudera no se iba a rendir tan rápido, y menos con su jefe, así le demostraba que era la mejor opción para mano derecha. Y al igual que los demás que gritaban diferentes cosas, pero eran ignorados por el cielo.

"-Esto será divertido-"dijo Nozomi mientras iba caminando así el heredero de los Vongola.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, lo escribo con mucho cariño.**

 **Extraño sus comentarios, se ve muy vacío en el lugar de los comentarios /3**

 **Me está gustando como está quedando la historia.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amiguitos aquí les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les guste.**

/

Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande.

Mientras se iba acercando Nozomi a él joven cielo esta iba cambiando la forma de su cuerpo a la de una muchacha pelo negro largo con ojos color morado, tenía el uniforme de una niña de secundaria de provincia.

"-Boss, ¿se encuentra bien?-"dijo acercándose, fingiendo preocupación.

Los demás guardianes estaban sorprendidos de ver a aquella muchacha cambiar de forma, y estaba aún más sorprendida Chrome, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no veía su antiguo yo.

"-¿Chrome, eres tú?, pero ¿Cómo?-"Tsuna había alzado la vista a la muchacha, su súper intuición estaba fallando, no sabía si era su amiga o no, tenía el aspecto diferente, pero la voz era idéntica.

"-No lo sé, la muchacha de antes nos dijo que aquí se mostraba nuestro verdadero ser-"y dicho esto Chrome le dio una patada en el estómago al cielo.

"-Yo no elegí ser tu guardiana, me impusieron ser tu guardiana-"dijo caminando alrededor de él joven Vongola. En cambio la verdadera niebla, gritaba para que dejara de hacer eso.

"-Tú no eres Chrome-"el cielo trataba de levantarse, pero la patada había dejado un fuerte dolor en su estómago.

"-No, te equivocas "Boss", soy lo más profundo de la conciencia de tus guardianes, soy sus secretos, y sus miedos-"dijo escupiendo la palabra Boss. Solo seguía caminando alrededor si detenerse en ningún momento.

"-Mi madre nunca acepto como era, siempre era una inútil a sus ojos. El día que decidí salvar a un gato de ser atropellado, ella nunca me quiso salvar y alguien más sello mi destino, ¿qué te hace diferente de mi madre?-"se había detenido y lo había agarrado de el mentón de una manera muy brusca.

"-Yo no soportaría perder a una amiga, primero daría mi vida-"dijo sin dudarlo, Nozomi se sorprendió de la reacción de Tsuna, por ese tipo de cosas no entendía su forma de pensar, era muy compleja, pero lo quería ver sufrir.

Nozomi le soltó la barbilla y empezó a cambiar de forma otra vez, por el amor platónico del cielo, una muchacha de cabello cortó color anaranjada.

"-¿Tsuna kun?-"pregunto con una voz muy inocente, aquella muchacha era la cosa más profunda del guardián del sol, el cual estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de las cadenas sin ningún resultado.

"-Tienes la culpa, jamás te volvería a hablar si a mi hermano le pasa algo-"aquellas palabras perforaron el corazón de Tsuna, si algo le pasara a Ryohei, él no podría ver a Kyoko a la cara nunca más.

"-Y…Yo, no dejare que le pase nada a tu hermano-"Tsuna estaba viendo la expresión de enojo y frustración en el rostro de Kyoko.

"-Entonces di que ya no quieres que sea tu guardián-"tenía la vista clavada en los ojos del cielo Vongola, los cuales se veía un poco de duda.

"-Kyoko, él lo tiene que decidir-"había bajado la cabeza, no soportaba tanto la mirada dura de esa muchacha.

"-Bien dicho Décimo-"cuando alzo la mirada, ya no se encontraba la muchacha si no un joven pelo blanco.

"-¡Gokudera kun!-"Tsuna estaba emocionado porque su mano derecha estaba a su lado, y no parecía tener la intención de echarle algo más a la cara.

"-No se preocupe Décimo, yo lo sacare de aquí-"Nozomi se acercaba lentamente al castaño, pero de la nada salieron unos cuchillos que iban directo a su espalda.

Todos se quedaron helados ante aquella escena y en especial el mismo Gokudera que en cierta manera estaba presenciando su propia muerte.

El clon de la tormenta cayo de rodillas, se veía la sangre escurrir en todos lados, y un poco de sangre cayo el rostro del jefe Vongola, el cual solo pudo abrir muy grandes los ojos.

"-¿Por qué Décimo, siempre dice que nos protegerías con tu vida?-"y después de pronunciadas estas palabras el cuerpo de Gokudera cayo sin vida al suelo enfrente de Tsuna.

"-¡GOKUDERA!-"grito el cielo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, la sangre empezaba a hacer un pequeño charco alrededor de la tormenta. Solo se veían pequeñas lágrimas recorrer el rostro del pequeño cielo.

"-¡Décimo, esa es solo una imitación, yo estoy bien!-"estaba gritando el original guardián de la tormenta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poderse zafarse de aquellas cadenas eh ir a patear al causante de todo eso.

/

 **¿Les gusto el capítulo? A mí me encanto. Lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

 **Lo más profundo de Gokudera es que él es capaz de dar su vida por su jefe, pero Nozomi manipula todas las situaciones a su favor (pobrecito Tsuana).**

 **A mis queridos lectores, me encantan sus comentarios, y me emociona ver que gente sigue la historia, de verdad gracias, me apoyan mucho y me dan ánimos de continuar esta historia.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta emocionante aventura.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

/

La sangre del falso Gokudera ya habían hecho un charco, un cielo estaba llorando, maldiciendo y sintiéndose culpable, Nozomi estaba logrando su objetivo, quebrar al tonto, pero todavía faltaba, esto sería realmente divertido para ella.

Los verdaderos guardianes estaban desesperados por salir de esas cadenas, querían ir a darle una paliza a lo que fuera que estuviera manipulando la realidad de Dame Tsuna.

"-Ya vasta, no más por favor-"el Décimo estaba sollozando ese tipo de frases, también algunas como que era su culpa, lo cual ponía más triste a sus amigos.

"-¿Qué me detenga Tsunayoshi?, pero si apenas está empezando, te das cuenta que este era un riesgo que ese estúpido estaba dispuesto a tomar, vaya tonto-"dijo mientras el cuerpo de Gokudera se elevaba y cambiando de forma al de un muchacho con los ojos afilados y cabello negro, en una manga tenía una banda roja que decía seguridad.

"-Hi…Hibari-"Tsuna se limpió los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro con una manga, y lo vio, a su guardián de la nube, estaba dispuesto a recibir una paliza de parte de este, se lo merecía por dejar morir tan fácil a su amigo.

"-Vamos yo sé que quieres golpearme-"lo ínsito a que comenzara la paliza, mas no llego nada, solo una mirada muy fría de parte de este.

"-Eres peor que un herbívoro, eres basura Tsunayoshi, te creía más fuerte, pero ya no vale la pena perder mi tiempo cuidando a alguien en quien creía y resulto un debilucho-"dijo mientras se quitaba la pulsera, su Vongola Gear, y se lo lanzo al cielo, Tsuna se sentía peor que nunca, había perdido un amigo y otro lo abandonaba, ¿Realmente Hibari no quería ser parte de su familia?

"-Hibari, espera-"pero este ni volteo, la verdadera nube no decía nada, realmente ni trataba de moverse, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír y ver.

"-Esta bien, solo quiero que el verdadero me lo diga, Nozomi-"la muchacha no creía que el cielo fuera así, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, ¿se estaba haciendo más fuerte?, le recordaba tanto a Giotto, pero era imposible, nadie podía ser igual a él, ese niño solo era débil y asustadizo.

Cambio de forma a la de otro muchacho, con una espada en una mano, era su guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto traía una expresión seria, como cuando se concentraba para una pelea seria, o cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

"-Pudiste haberme salvado una vez Tsuna, pero ¿ahora podrás?-"alzo su espada y coloco la punta en su estómago, estaba a punto de suicidarse enfrente de él, otra vez perdería a alguien más, estaba llorando.

"-No lo hagas, no puedo perder a alguien más-"dijo tratando de levantarse, más el dolor que sentía era mayor.

"-Deje de jugar baseball para concentrarme en el kendo, todo por ti, a quien le importo como me sentía-"seguía en la misma posición, no bajaba la espada, esperaba la respuesta que le pudiera dar el cielo.

"-Todos te necesitamos, tu papá te necesita, yo te necesito, no lo hagas Yamamoto-"Tsuna se sentía fatal, el corazón le dolía, sentía sus ánimos en los suelos y una desesperación increíble, además del dolor físico que lo estaba matando.

La verdadera lluvia estaba llorando por lo que dijo su mejor amigo, solo que tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que eso no iba a terminar bien, realmente el desde antes de conocerlo tenia pensamientos suicidas, el día que se fracturo el brazo y se iba a lanzar por el tejado con la excusa de que no podría jugar más baseball, lo salvo y le dio una esperanza de vivir.

"-No es suficiente razón-"y dicho esto todos vieron como la lluvia se atravesaba a si misma con la espada y caía su vida en el cuerpo de Tsuna, el cual solo lo abrazo y empezó a llorar otra vez, mientras el cuerpo de Yamamoto desaparecía dejándolo solo por un rato.

"-¡YA VASTA!-"grito desahogando toda su frustración, pero no lo libero de todo el dolor que sentía, casi todos lo habían dejado, que faltaba.

Una bala paso rosando su rostro, y de la nada salió un señor de extrañas patillas, lo había visto antes, cuando le quitaron la maldición a los arcobalenos. Era el amigo de Reborn, pero que hacia el aquí.

"-Deja de llorar Dame Tsuna-"

/

 **Me está gustando la historia, ¿Y a ustedes?**

 **Este Hibari admira secretamente a Tsuna, y yo siempre eh pensado que Yamamoto tenía tendencias suicidas antes de conocer al cielo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo me hace muy feliz.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amiguines, les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

/

Después de la tempestad, viene la calma.

" _-Deja de llorar Dame Tsuna-"_

Aquel señor lo había visto antes, era el amigo de su tutor, pero que hacia él hay, él que tenía que ver con todo eso, acaso iba a tener que morir en sus manos solo por no haber podido salvar a sus amigos.

"-Te dije que dejes de llorar-"aquel señor seguía apuntándole con el arma, Tsuna solo se limpió los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro con su manga, y bajo la vista, no quería que nadie viera su debilidad.

"-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-"pregunto el cielo, seguía triste por sus amigos, también tenía dudas sobre él señor del traje.

"-Tu sabes quién soy, alguien me contrato para entrenar a un mocoso miedoso bueno para nada, y si el no cambiaba para antes de la sucesión, lo mataría-"El verdadero Reborn estaba en silencio, sabía que el muchacho había cambiado suficiente, y era el más calificado para ser el próximo jefe Vongola.

"-Reborn-"fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna, tenía a su tutor enfrente de él, estaba sorprendido de que todo ese tiempo de que estuviera pensando quien era aquel hombre misterioso que le ayudo a luchar contra Vindice, fuera nada más ni nada menos que Reborn.

Pero claro, como no se pudo haber dado cuenta, todos los arcobaleno tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a su forma original para ayudar a sus equipos, y había oído que Reborn era famoso por que nunca había fallado un tiro, realmente era un tonto por no darse cuenta de que su tutor siempre lo ayudo.

"-Bueno Dame Tsuna, despídete, addio-"el cielo cerro los ojos esperando su final, oyó como el sonido del seguro del arma se quitaba y lo siguiente fue un disparo, esperaba que su final fuera menos patético, pero pensándolo bien él siempre fue Dame Tsuna. Sin embargo nunca sintió la bala, no sintió más dolor ni nada.

"-Es de cobardes dispararle a un hombre desarmado-"otra voz idéntica se oyó al otro lado de aquel lugar, Tsuna volteo a ver y pudo ver al verdadero Reborn, parado apuntando con su arma recién disparada.

Él había sido el que disparo a la mano de Nozomi, y la muchacha había soltado el arma y estaba sangrando de la mano, pero a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo.

"-Vaya arcobaleno, lograste detenerme, ahora porque no me matas y acabamos con esto de una vez-"dijo mientras cambiaba de forma otra vez a la del cielo. Reborn se sorprendió un poco pero no dudaría en disparar.

"-Anda dispárame-"de repente sintió un disparo en un brazo, Nozomi volvió a sonreir estaba sangrando pero el verdadero dolor lo sentía Tsunayoshi. Se oyó un grito proveniente del cielo, era un dolor muy fuerte, pero ¿Por qué?.

"-¿Te duele Tsuna?, arcobaleno, hay algo que debes saber antes de que me mates, el estúpido y yo estamos conectados, como te abras dado cuenta, y no eh terminado con él aun, pero si nos quieres ahorrar esto dispara y ya-"dijo Nozomi acercándose al asesino, hasta que su pistola estuvo apuntando a su cabeza, pero Reborn no tuvo más remedio que bajar su pistola y su guardia, por más que odiara a aquella muchacha no podría dispararle, ella era Tsuna, Reborn descifro el misterio, ahora su alumno se tendría que enfrentar a él mismo.

"-Dame Tsuna, recuerda que después de una gran tempestad viene la calma-"le grito su tutor, Tsuna sabía que eso era cierto, podía sentir como sus amigos lo apoyaban, a pesar de solo poder ver a Reborn, sentía la presencia de los demás guardianes.

"-Bien hecho, ahora Tsuna, tu última prueba será enfrentarte a ti mismo-"Nozomi había regresado justo enfrente del cielo Vongola, todos tenían secretos muy profundos, y como se sentiría cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a cada uno.

Nozomi solo sonrió.

/

 **Hola otra vez amig , sorry por dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Me da mucha emoción de que Reborn hubiera aparecido y ayudado a Tsuna.**

 **No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, es solo que ya ven con lo de la escuela y el trabajo, la labor social (me dedico a cantar en asilos, y pues no canto mal, o los viejitos no me oyen), tengo muy poco rato libre.**

 **Y pues esperen el próximo capítulo, se pone más interesante.**

 **Los quiere más que nunca Fericii.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amiguines, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Lo trate de hacer lo más largo pasible, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **/**

Nozomi sonrió, y Tsuna mantuvo su mirada arriba, esperando a que empezara esa prueba, ya nada podía ser peor para el cielo ¿o sí?

"-Pequeño, pequeño, pequeño cielo, veamos que tanto puedo hacerte quebrar-"dijo Nozomi, cambiando de forma otra vez pero esta vez a un pequeño castaño que tenía los ojos llorosos.

Era él pero de pequeño, que demonios quería hacer, acaso solo se estaba burlando de él, estaba tan desconcertado.

"-¿Dónde está papá, Tsuna?-"el niño le pregunto al mayor, y este solo pudo quedarse helado ante tal cosa, era un tanto complicado pensar claramente ya que esa simple pregunta le traía muchos recuerdos, y por extraño que pareciera, las cadenas del cielo desaparecieron, al igual que la de los demás guardianes, pero al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a ver que la escena cambiaba, ahora era Namimori y un día lluvioso, y nadie tuvo el valor de levantarse, ya que estaban tan absortos en esa prueba.

Era un recuerdo del Décimo Vongola, cuando era niño, tantas veces trato de bloquear ese recuerdo, pero ahora se lo echaba en cara esa Nozomi.

Era el día en el que su padre lo abandono, el día que dejo de creer en una familia feliz, en empezar a tener más miedo que nunca por no tener el apoyo necesario.

Había un niño pequeño llorando enfrente de su versión mayor, sentía pena, y tristeza al verse a sí mismo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse, colocarse a la altura del pequeño y abrazarlo.

"-Papá no te abandono, él te quiere mucho, solo no sa-sabe cómo de-decírtelo-"el mayor dijo esto entre sollozos, como le hubiera gustado en verdad que alguien llegara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

El pequeño le correspondió el abrazo en ese momento, para luego desaparecer, y apareció otro recuerdo.

Era la escuela primaria de Namimori y Tsuna y sus guardianes estaban entre el público viendo todo, era un festival deportivo y a pesar de que algunos estaban desconcertados, otros sabían que era lo que iba a pasar.

Se vio a un Tsuna de unos 9 años con ropa del club de atletismo y traía con él un pequeño paquete envuelto, se le iba a declarar a su primer amor, no era Kyoko, más bien era una muchachita de su salón, pelo negro y muy bonita, pero lo que le partió el corazón al pequeño fue ver a esa chica abrazar a un Yamamoto, un integrante del club de baseball.

Se fue corriendo y tiro el regalo, trato de olvidar eso y se fue a su competencia de carreras, realmente en esos tiempos no era conocido como dame-Tsuna a pesar de que sus calificaciones estaban un poco bajas, era conocido por ser la estrella del club de atletismo de cuarto grado.

Pero estaba tan distraído por su resiente ruptura amorosa que no se fijó que la agujeta del zapato la tenía desecha, lo cual causo que justo después de que se diera el pitido de arranque se callera y diera 3 vueltas en el piso y cayendo de lleno en un charco de lodo.

Y todos sabemos que los niños pueden ser crueles, pues esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ese día, todos los compañeros y compañeras estaban riéndose de él.

Todos los guardianes estaban sorprendidos, no creían que su jefe perteneciese a un club en la primaria, y menos a uno deportivo.

Takeshi se acordaba de ese día a la perfección, aquella muchacha le dio una carta de amor y el acepto ser su novio, pero nunca se imaginó que su amigo también le gustaba esa chica. Al poco tiempo la muchacha corto con él ya que se tenía que ir a vivir al extranjero y nunca más la volvieron a ver.

Tsunayoshi fue sacado del club de atletismo poco después, ya que empezó a caer su rendimiento, y eso se debía a que se sentía muy desanimado para seguir, todos le decían Dame-Tsuna, y pues en ese momento fue cuando pensó que debía ser cierto. Sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar más del común y los profesores se habían rendido con él.

Si antes no tenía tantos amigos o por lo menos gente que se acercaba a hablarle, pasó a ser un solitario, pésimo en deportes y con calificaciones terribles, al que todo mundo se burlaba.

Todas esas escenas pasaban rápido representando algunos de los recuerdos más ocultos del pequeño cielo, y todos empezaron a comprender que tan solitaria era la vida de aquel muchacho.

Las escenas pasaban, mostraban en avance del tiempo, y paso la primera vez que unos muchachos lo golpearon por su almuerzo, sabía que tenía oportunidad para correr y esconderse en algún lado, sin embargo se dejó golpear, eso aliviaba un poco el dolor, pensaba que se lo merecía por siempre ser tan débil. Después de que los niños se cansaran de golpearlo se sentó, no sabía si debía llorar o dejar pasar ese momento, apenas podía abrir un ojo, de seguro lo tenía morado y tenía un montón de golpes que dolían. Pero cuando paso por ese rumbo un muchacho de un grado superior, miembro del comité de disciplina, que en el futuro seria conocido como el Terror de Namimori, Tsuna lo único que hizo fue sonreírle para ocultar su dolor.

"-Eres débil, por eso mereces ser golpeado basura-"fue la única cosa que lo oyó decirle antes de que se marchara de ese lugar. Genial ni los del comité de disciplina lo apoyarían, porque él realmente era basura.

Mientras que por otro lado, Hibari estaba serio, en el interior se culpaba por decir esas cosas a su amigo, realmente no se acordaba de ese día, pero ahora lo quería olvidar y quería que Tsuna también lo olvidara.

La siguiente escena aparecieron en la casa de los Sawadas, para ser más precisos en el baño, se notaba que el cielo había llorado mucho, tenía los ojos rojos, solo estaba estático viéndose al espejo.

El Tsuna actual, se quedó inmóvil, se acordaba perfectamente de esa ocasión, otra cosa que siempre quiso olvidar, y que nunca pudo, no quería ver eso no otra vez.

"-¡Basta!, ya basta, no quiero ver esto-"dijo Tsuna volteando a todas partes gritando, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus guardianes estaban atrás viéndolo todo, eso le dio más pavor, no quería que sus amigos descubrieran una de sus partes más obscuras que lo seguía atormentando. Volvió a voltear a ver el recuerdo, el muchacho seguía viéndose al espejo.

"-No hagas nada-"pero que tonto, era un simple recuerdo, no iba a cambiar por más que lo deseara.

Pero no importo estaba desesperado, no quería que nadie lo viera, no quería verse ni el mismo, le daba asco, ansiedad, tristeza, pero una de sus partes más ocultas sentía una enorme satisfacción al saber lo que iba a pasar.

"-Nozomi detén esto, por favor-"volvió a gritar, en eso la muchacha apareció detrás, la vista de todos se posó en ella, tenía una sonrisa, en cambio Tsuna tenía una cara de desespero total.

"-¿Quieres que pare?, pero si tus amigos se mueren por saber que te paso, y que te sigue pasando, mira ya está empezando-"parecía que la muchacha quería reírse, había logrado su objetivo, quebrar al cielo, pero no era suficiente.

El Tsuna del recuerdo abrió un cajón del lavabo, en él había un paquete de navajas de afeitar, las que usaba su padre antes de irse, no sabía por qué su madre las seguía teniendo. Saco una del paquete y se quedó viéndola, sonrió un poco, se fue a sentar a él excusado con la tapa abajo, y puso su brazo, sintió como la fría cuchilla pasaba por su piel, no era un corte muy profundo, pero empezó a sentir un ardor que lo reconfortaba y poco después como salía su sangre, y por extraño que pareciera una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

"-Miren, miren, a que no conocían esa parte de su "querido jefe"-"dijo Nozomi casi escupiendo las últimas palabras, veía que Tsuna tenía la vista gacha, era una mala persona, de seguro sus amigos sentían asco por estar junto a él.

"-¿Por qué no les contamos a tus amigos un poco más de tu pequeño secreto?-"el cielo solo negó con la cabeza, no quería nada más, no tenía fuerzas si quiera para hablar y alzar la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de desaprobación de su amigos.

Pero los guardianes de Tsuna se sentían tristes, querían consolar al pequeño, pero no sabían ni siquiera que hacer, y menos si esa bruja la cual se llamaba Nozomi seguía atormentándolo.

"-Interpretare tu silencio como un si-"dijo sonriendo más y más cada vez, le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de las personas.

"-Deja al Décimo en paz, deja de inventar cosas-"se atrevió a decir Gokudera, para él, su jefe era tan perfecto que quería creer que lo que había visto era una ilusión.

"-No es un mentira, es una adicción, su estúpido amiguito siguió haciendo eso por mucho tiempo, no en los brazos, sino en las piernas, quien le iba a ver los muslos a este estúpido, ¿o me estoy equivocando?-"volteo a ver a Tsuna, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego, no quería ver la cara de su mano derecha.

"-Ves, y ahorita la basura se siente más basura que nunca, y sabes que es más gracioso, no puede evitar pensar en cortarse cada vez que hace algo mal-"Nozimi le estaba diciendo todo a los guardianes, cada palabra era una cuchillada que soñaba darse ahora, más que nunca.

"-Porque no lo haces Dame-Tsuna, alivia ese dolor que tienes-"de la nada apareció una cuchilla en su mano, ¿realmente lo haría enfrente de sus amigos?, no, claro que no, pero Nozomi agarro su mano, y la fue acercando poco a poco a su brazo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas que esa navaja siquiera tocara su piel, estaba a escasos centímetros, y oía a sus guardianes gritando que se detuviera, realmente no identificaba si le decían a él o a la muchacha.

Estaba llegando a su límite, seguía luchando, seguía oyendo ruido, que de seguro eran sus guardianes, tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, muchas veces cuando lo hacía soñaba con alguien que llegara de repente y lo detuviera, pero nunca paso, y ese día no sería la excepción, ¿Por qué sus amigos no llegaban y lo ayudaban?, ¿Seria que le tenían asco?, de seguro no querían ya estar con un ser tan despreciable coma él.

Pero en cambio los guardianes y Reborn seguían amarrados con cadenas, y con todas las fuerzas del mundo trataban de romperlas si éxito, no podían más que seguir intentando y gritando que se detuvieran.

Reborn pensó en disparar, pero la posición en la que estaban le hacía imposible, si jalaba el gatillo terminaría lastimando a los 2. Se maldecía, debía haber investigado un poco más la vida de su estudiante, realmente nunca se preocupó por su autoestima ya que siempre lo veía feliz y nunca dio señales contrarias.

¿Qué más valía su vida?, solo lo querían por ser el décimo Vongola, la décima generación, si el moría, Vongola moriría con él. Nono no tenía otro candidato, y realmente se sintió peor ya que Nono nunca pensó en él como primera opción, solo fue mala suerte para los demás morir, y estaba seguro que si Nono hubiera tenido otro candidato, ese iría antes que él.

Nozomi no estaba mal, realmente él era basura. Cuando Reborn llego a su vida, le dijo que su destino ya estaba sellado, y sintió una extraña felicidad cuando vio esa oportunidad como una manera de vengarse de todos los que lo trataron mal, pero otra parte de él nunca dejo que eso sucediera. Seguiría sufriendo en silencio, jamás dejaría que sus nuevos amigos vean su pasado, esa fue su intención hasta ahora.

La navaja estaba a milímetros de su piel, sentía cosquilleos que recorrían su espalda, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía la mano de Nozomi poniendo un poco más de precio sobre su piel, ya no podía soportarlo más.

"-Suficiente-"se oyó una voz, que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

/

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me gustó mucho.**

 **Les deje el capítulo lo más largo que pude para compensar todo el tiempo que no eh publicado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas etc.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disfruten este capitulo.**

 **/**

"-Suficiente-"se oyó una voz que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

Todo quedo en silencio, estaban sorprendidos y no querían creer lo que veían, como era posible eso. Acaso era una mala jugada de sus sentidos, pero no podía ser que todos vieran lo mismo.

Nozomi solo soltó la navaja, él muchacho que ella estaba atormentando no estaba, había sido remplazado por otro, uno en él que ella confió, uno que pensó nunca volvería a ver, pero estaba justo enfrente de ella.

"-Giotto-"dijo en un susurro, este solo mantenía la mirada seria clavada en su ser, sentía como si la estuvieran atravesando, era una sensación desagradable.

"-¿Pero cómo?, ¿dónde fue Décimo?-"pregunto Gokudera, estaba confundido, su jefe se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y fue remplazado por el fundador de Vongola.

"-Pues digamos que yo vivo en la esencia de Tsunayoshi-"contesto primo, con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

"-¿Usted es Tsunayoshi?-"pregunto Yamamoto, le daba curiosidad, ya todos sus guardianes y algunos amigos se habían dado cuenta del parecido tanto físico como emocional con Giotto di Vongola, pero ahora esto era nuevo.

"-No, Tsuna y yo somos dos personas diferentes, mi espíritu es libre, pero la esencia de todos permanece en la tierra, ¿Verdad Nozo chan?-"cuando el muchacho la nombro, ella se quedó más inmóvil que nunca, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

"-El espíritu de Nozomi no ha descansado, siempre estás buscando a alguien que en verdad sea digno de la llama, y cuando lo encuentre ella podrá descansar-"bajo un poco la cabeza, creía que la maldición había acabado con su muerte, pero no era así, ella no tendría descanso, hasta encontrar al más indicado.

"-Giotto, yo, este…, yo no…-"Nozomi estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, Giotto sabia eso, ¿Desde cuándo?, realmente quería dejar esa vida, siempre era lo mismo con todos los jefes de Vongola, y al final siempre terminaba cediendo ella, porque sabía que si ellos morían, no habría alguien más que pudiera usar para romper su maldición. Terminaría vagando en la nada, por la eternidad, y odiaba esa idea.

"-Nozomi, este muchacho me ha demostrado que es capaz de cambiar Vongola, usa la llama de la última voluntad mejor que ningún otro jefe-"Giotto se fue acercando poco a poco a su amiga Nozomi, a pesar de que seguía siendo igual de como la había enterrado, en sus ojos se notaba un cansancio y una tristeza.

"-Este muchacho ha sufrido mucho, pero eso no impidió que lograra llegar hasta donde esta-"continuo primo, esta vez viendo a los demás muchachos, podía ver atreves de sus almas y podía ver la esencia de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Todavía recordaba el día que todos prometieron volverse a encontrar, se sintió feliz por cumplir su promesa.

"-Gio kun, yo, mi verdadero deseo era volverte a ver-"se lanzó a su amigo, empezó a sollozar, todo el sufrimiento que había visto, que había sentido, parecía que se iba con tan solo abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo.

"-Nozomi, al final la decisión es tuya-"y se desvaneció en sus brazos, dejando ver otra vez al cielo actual, pero no rompieron el abrazo, Nozomi sospechaba algo desde el principio, pero odio a Tsuna desde que lo vio, odiaba que fuera tan parecido en todo a su viejo amigo.

Pero con ese simple abrazo se dio cuenta que su amigo estuvo todo ese tiempo con ella, sin dejarla ir, y siempre lo estaría de una u otra manera.

Tsuna sintió una enorme paz, una que no había sentido nunca, como si todo fuera un sueño, esos brazos lo reconfortaban, de repente sintió a más personas abrazándolo, apoyándolo, gritos de alegría. Eran sus guardianes, sus amigos, su tutor, el cual sin él nada de eso hubiera sido posible.

Cuando todos se separaron, Tsuna quedo enfrente de Nozomi, sus guardianes estaban alerta a cualquier cambio que pudiera ocurrir.

"-Tsunayoshi di Vongola, la sangre de tu ancestro Giotto di Vongola corre por tus venas, la sangre que alguna vez fue nombrada "pecado", mucha sangre inocente se ha derramado en nombre de ella, y tú has demostrado que estás dispuesto a pelear por que eso cambie, Décimo Vongola usted es el primero en pasar la prueba, usted me ha liberado, por eso dejo mi poder en sus mano-"la muchacha estaba sonriendo, y tal como hizo con Giotto, marco una "x" en la frente del cielo, y este entro en su modo hyper a voluntad propia.

"-Gracias Nozomi, nunca te olvidare-"dijo mientras la abrazaba, nunca pensó que le demostraría afecto a esa muchacha que solo lo hizo sufrir, pero al final se dio cuenta que ella también había sufrido, incluso más que él.

"-No te pongas sentimental, se supone que yo soy la villana-"puso un puchero y se alejó de él, pero realmente estaba feliz de poder salir y descansar.

"-Además, tú y tus amigos tienen que despertar-"chasqueo los dedos, y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar despertaron, todos estaban en una habitación del castaño, justo como la habían dejado pero había alguien cuidándolos. Chikusa san y Ken san, uno de los seguidores de Mukuro.

"-Jefe, los idiotas acaban de despertar-"grito Ken y de la nada apareció envuelto de niebla aquel que fue un enemigo en el pasado.

"-Kyufufu, los bellos durmientes despertaron-"estaba riendo, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que regresaran, no podría mantenerlos con vida para siempre.

"-¿Cuánto tiempo?-"pregunto en un tono frio y seco Hibari, ya tenía afuera sus tonofas dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo.

"-Una semana y media, Chrome me mandó un mensaje, pero cuando pedí detalles, ella no me contesto, entonces decidí venir a ver, y los encontré a todos tirados en el suelo-"resumió su aventura, omitiendo la parte de que Ken había roto la tubería del baño de abajo y rompieron una ventana de la sala.

"-Al final no eres tan malo Mukuro san-"dijo Reborn, el cual tenía su forma de adulto, lo cual se debió a esa semana.

"-Gracias por cuidarnos Mukuro-"dijo Tsuna que apenas se estaba incorporando, le dolía el cuerpo, pero era algo más soportable.

Todos los demás se acercaron asía el pequeño y lo abrazaron, le dijeron que nunca lo dejarían, ya que él era un amigo muy querido por ellos, Tsuna se sentía muy feliz, pero tenía que terminar un capitulo para que esa felicidad durara.

"-En seguida regreso-"y dicho esto fue directamente al baño, abrió el cajón del lavabo y saco la navaja, era la última que tenía, a pesar de que desde que empezó a tener amigos y dejo de cortarse, siempre dejo esa navaja, le daba una extraña seguridad de que si algo salía mal. A pesar de que era un asco, algo en él siempre le decía que mantuviera eso en su cajón.

Pero se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba eso, abrió el bote de basura y la tiro, y así termino ese capítulo en su vida. Regreso a su habitación y todos seguir hablando y riendo, eso le alegraba mucho.

"-ESO FUE EXTREMO-"fue lo primero que oyó al entrar a su habitación, todo estaba tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

"-Bueno me voy, les digo que la ilusión que tienen sus cuerpos de no tener hambre se pasara pronto-"y se desvaneció Mukuro junto con Ken y Chikusa, como si en verdad solo hubiera sido niebla.

"-¿Décimo se encuentra bien?-"pregunto Gokudera, quien se decidió a verle mejor, no quería perderse ningún detalle de su jefe, lo tendría en completa observación, y a cualquier cambio lo ayudaría, sin importar el que, al final esa era la última voluntad de su mano derecha.

"-Chicos… yo…-"tenía mucha vergüenza y no le sorprendería que sus amigos lo dejara hay, pero sintió como todos llegaba y le daban un abrazo, Tsuna no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

"-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo solo quiero que sean felices, que no les pase nada-"dijo cuándo se separaron, secaba los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro con su brazo.

"-Todos tenemos puntos débiles, pero eso es lo que nos hace más fuertes Tsuna-"su tutor le había tendido un pañuelo, para ayudar a limpiarse.

Nadie se había percatado de que Timoteo había llegado, le sorprendió que el hitman número uno del planeta estuviera en su verdadera forma frente a todos. Su nieto había logrado pasar la prueba de la sangre Vongola.

"-Abuelito, ¿Qué haces aquí?-"pregunta Tsuna haciendo que los demás se percataran de la presencia de Nono, este solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

"-Había venido antes, pero me di cuenta que estaban inconscientes, entonces, supuse que estarían en la prueba, me alegro que finalizaste la prueba, nunca dude de ti Tsuna, ahora hay que festejar-"dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba más que feliz, sabía que ese niño tenía potencial. Solo se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para vencer a Nozomi.

Y así fue, festejaron, comieron a mas no poder, y Tsuna al querer usar el baño se dio cuenta de la tubería rota, la cual termino pagando el por su puesto.

Solo quedaban en la casa Nono, Reborn y Tsuna, el ambiente se había tensado mucho más, y no sabían que pasaría después.

"-Tsunayoshi, ¿Quieres ser el próximo jefe de Vongola?-"pregunto Nono, viendo seriamente a su nieto.

Tsuna sonrió.

 **/**

 **Hola amiguines, no lloren todavía falta el epilogo que subiré en un ratito más.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.**

 **Los invito a seguir otras de mis historias, si les gustan cosas más largas, están muy divertidas eh interesantes.**

 **Los quiere Fericii.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quiero Morir Ahora Sola y Después De La Tempestad Quiero Renacer Junto A Tí.**

Era una fiesta encantadora, al fin Tsunayoshi iba a obtener el título de 10 Volgola, o como Reborn le había dicho Neo Primo Vongola. Técnicamente era lo mismo, se iba a hacer cargo de la mafia más grande de todo el mundo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, y el noveno sabía que ya había pasado la última prueba requerida por la familia para adquirir ese honor.

Todos estaban tan ocupados dándole saludos, admirando y reconociendo al nuevo cielo, que no se percataron de que Talbot estaba hasta atrás recargado en una pared, esperando su oportunidad para acercarse.

"-Te estás haciendo más viejo tío-"una voz alado sorprendió mucho a Talbot y al voltear se pudo encontrar con una muchacha justo como la recordaba, con un kimono tradicional rojo con el cual fue enterrada, la primera portadora de la llama de la última voluntad.

"-Ese muchacho es increíble, es igual a Giotto-"dijo sin dejar de mantener su vista al frente, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía estar recordando sus viejas aventuras con su mejor amigo.

"-Lo sé, este muchacho reinventara a Vongola, ¿Qué fue lo que te convenció?-"pregunto Talbot, se había dado cuenta que era el único que podía ver a aquella muchacha que alguna vez fue su sobrina.

"-A pesar de que sea diferente, su esencia sigue siendo la misma-"Nozomi volteo a ver a su tío, con el que había compartido muchas aventuras, con el que lloro muchas veces, le sonrió una última vez.

"-Talvez nos encontremos otra vez tío, como lo hicimos con Giotto, mi espíritu será libre, pero mi esencia quedara-"Nozomi recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Giotto antes de que desapareciera.

"-¿Cómo sé que no me estoy imaginando esto Nozomi?-"Esperaba una respuesta de su amiga, su sobrina.

"-Realmente todo depende de ti-"Talbot volvió a ver a Tsuna, el cual estaba saludándolo de lejos con la mano y cuando volvió su vista a donde antes, su amiga ya no estaba, se había ido, no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"-Abuelito, que gusto que viniste…,¿Esta bien?-"el jefe de Vongola no pudo evitar ver que de las vendas que tenía Talbot en sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, era claro que estaba llorando, pero por qué.

"-Eres lo que ella buscaba, tú fuiste él que la libero por fin, estoy en deuda con usted Décimo Vongola-"y diciendo esto se iba hincando en señal de respeto, lo cual fue seguido por los demás guardianes, su tutor y después los invitados, todos reconocían que Sawada Tsunayoshi era digno de ser el líder Vongola.

Era la fiesta, todos estaban vestidos de traje, y Tsuna y sus amigos se la estaban pasando a lo grande, de repente Reborn llego por atrás sorprendiendo al castaño, el cual soltó un grito.

"-Dame-Tsuna, nunca vas a cambiar-"dijo apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza, a esta acción el líder Vongola solo tembló quería irse corriendo a perder ayuda a otra persona, pero todos allí eran mafiosos igual de sádicos que su tutor.

"-Bueno Dame-Tsuna, todavía te falta un reto más-"dijo el hitman guardando el arma, todos pusieron una cara seria, otra prueba más, no lo que habían vivido era suficiente.

"-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Reborn?, el Décimo ya es el jefe-"dijo Gokudera en un tono de voz serio y preocupado, no quería que su adorado jefe sufriera más de lo necesario.

"-Esta es una prueba que Tsuna tiene que hacer solo-"una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ex-arcobaleno, Tsuna palideció, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, otra prueba más, en tan corto tiempo, no lo soportaría.

"-La última prueba consiste en que encuentres una esposa dame-Tsuna-"el cielo se desmayó de la impresión, Gokudera alcanzo a atraparlo, Chrome estaba un poco sonrojada, y Yamamoto solo reía por la escena. Eso solo sería el inicio de sus nuevas aventuras como jefe de la mafia.

/

 **¿Les gusto el final?**

 **Dejare aquí la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo al escribirla, la hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Gracias por leerme, yo sigo escribiendo y actualizando historias nuevas lo mas seguido que puedo.**

 **Se me hizo muy gracioso el final, si me preguntan a mí, yo no tengo preferencias entre Haru, Kyoko y Chrome, realmente me encanta la historia porque da chance para muchas combinaciones de parejas, pero esa es otra historia.**

 **Jeje, no se sientan tristes, tengo más historias de diferentes cosas si quieren leerlas.**

 **Los quiere muchisisisismo, Fericii.**


End file.
